What is the Definition of Love?
by Blee Bleep
Summary: Just some drabble I made because I wanted some yuri in this anime. Read and Review guys! Miss Kobayashi, I appreciate your kind words to me. I hope you can review on this too like how I review yours.


**And, I'm making a remake. The one I original posted had no Copy Reading and I realized it was hella' sh**ty. I'm apologizing for the people who read this and cringed the hell out of themselves.**

 **There's nothing new in this, just some mistakes that's been cleared.**

Closing the door to her apartment, Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha clicked her door's knob close and her apartment was free from any burglars. She slipped her apartment key to her bag and proceeded to the apartment building's staircase and continued her walk to school freely.

No spree came to the Angel to the route she always walk on the way to meet her other toys— Erm, she meant friends. Yes, that's the correct word. Strolling to the cemented sidewalk, she passed by trash cans, alley cats, a few convenience stores, houses, and pretty much any more things that made her sigh.

"Ahh… this is boring…" she muttered, striking her gold eyes to anything that seems to make her frown grow. Suddenly, a white cat that's the same color of her hair trotted on an alleyway that was filled with abandoned boxes and trashes. She let her feet stop her tracks to school and her eyes fell to the feline that was marching to one of the tattered boxes. She blinked as a thought came to her.

If black cats meant bad luck then, what are white cats implying? She pondered while tilting her head to the heavens. Black is the opposite of white and bad is the opposite of good. That means she'll have good luck then!

Although she knew that was too farfetched to be true, she just wanted something to think on rather than making her mind go blank. She continued to stroll her way to the neighborhood until she was finally in her school.

She opened the slide door and stepped inside while saying her usual morning greeting. "Good morning everybody…" she said reluctantly but stopped when her eyes went to three girls giggling in the first seat she saw.

One girl was on the desk, holding a pink letter with hearts imprinted on and her face stained scarlet. Next to her side were two other girls who were giggling and nudging the one on the center with perky smiles.

"C'mon, Kanon, this is your chance… You gotta tell him!" the girl on the right encouraged, shaking the girl with the letter by the shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah! I mean, he likes you and you like him back! Why the hell not?" the other girl said, grinning.

The center girl, Kanon, or Raphiel supposed, covered her face with the letter in her hands, shaking her head. "No, no! This is too embarrassing!" she exclaimed, her face turning redder.

The one who grinned nudged her by the shoulders. "If you won't, we'll force you then!" she said wryly.

Raphiel blinked at the ecstatic beings doing antics early in the morning so she walked over to them. "Um, what are you guys doing?" the Angel asks, bewildered.

All three heads turned to her. The right one grinned. "Well, Kanon here," she gestured to the girl with the letter and she turned crimson once more. "Just got a love letter!" exclaiming, she grabbed Kanon's shoulders and shook her wildly.

"And not just from anybody!" the other one chimed, smiling happily. "It came from her crush! How lucky is that!?"

Raphiel raised a brow as she eyed the pink envelope. "Oh, really? May I see?" she asked, pointing to the letter.

Kanon flinched and shook her head whereas her friends smiled and nodded. "Yes! Of course!" the right girl snatched the letter from Kanon's hands and handed it to Raphiel with a smile.

The Angel took it from her grasp, opened the envelope and took the folded paper out. Flipping it open, more hearts appeared on the paper than the storage. "Huhhh…" she hummed, flipping the paper back and front before reading aloud. "'Dear Kanon, Roses are Red, Violets are blue, Please meet me this afternoon, Rei',"

When she was finished, the two girls squealed, excitement in their voices. The one who received the letter buried her face in her hands. Kanon shook her head and Raphiel could see the smoke floating out of her head. "Ohhh… I just can't!" she said, her hands muffling her voice.

Raphiel stared at the three who were bickering before turning to the letter. "Hmmm…" she muttered before hearing one of the girls.

"Hey, Shihara-san, have _you_ ever received a love letter before?" she asked, getting excited.

"Hm? Oh, uh…" Hearing the question, Raphiel averted her gaze to the ceiling and came to her memory lane to think of any remaining commemoration of when she was in Angel school. She was quite damsel in heaven, if Raphiel could recall, and she received many boys' attention due to her beautiful appearances and good impressions in public. She remembered a lot of gifts, from boys for love and from girls for their admiration on her and suffice to say, she _was_ a famous Angel. When she was done reminiscing, she turned to the classmates who waited for her answer. "Well, not that I can say 'letters' but I did receive a lot of gifts from where I came from," she said.

The three shrieked the word 'what'. Kanon leaned in her seat. "Really!? Like what?" she asked.

Raphiel closed her eyes and thought about the presents given to her. "Umm, there were so many, I'm not confident if I can remember them, but there were bouquets, chocolates, and umm…" she opened her eyes and saw them gaping. Craving for more of their surprised expressions, she smiled her sadistic smile and decided to let them know more. "And, oh yeah!" she acted her sudden remembering. "I also got so many lambs and livestock, fresh corn and rice, too!" Raphiel was not lying. She remembered seeing from her bedroom window a few baskets of crops and fruits in their household's main door and several sheep and goats with pink ribbons over their belly to their back.

"Livestock!?" the right one exclaimed, shocked and in awe.

"Crops, even!?" the left one yelled, wondering how a person could be so respected to one point she can even get harvested supplements. Hearing their shocked voices, Raphiel frowned. She was not satisfied with their reactions. Satanya could have been a better audience for her.

Kanon let her jaw drop. "Wow…" she mustered. "You must be really famous in your old home then, Shiraha-san?" she mused.

Raphiel turned her gaze to the classmate. She gave a smile and a nod. "Well, yes,"

All three girls awed at her and Raphiel only smiled. When it was long enough, she took her left arm, slid her uniform's sleeve down from her wrist and took a look at her watch. Two more minutes before the school's regular schedule. She looked at them again and said, "Well, good luck to your advances, Kanon-san," she encouraged and gave a bow to them before she strolled to her seat.

But before the Angel could go to her chair, Kanon stood up from her seat and exclaimed, "Um, can you come with Ayumi and Eri with me this afternoon?" Raphiel turned her head to see Kanon. "I mean, I need all the support I can get and can I ask you to come with them?" Kanon gestured to the two who smiled.

Raphiel pondered to her plea for a moment before remembering that she was an Angel. Ah, of course she is a being with wings and halo so it's her job to encourage humans. She groaned internally but she decided to not let her insides show. Raphiel smiled warmly and said, "Of course," Looks like she'll have to hang out with Gabriel and the others later.

L

By the time school ended, they were behind the school gym, Ayumi and Eri crouched down to the cemented floor, bending their knees while leaning their backs so that they won't be seen while sticking their heads out of the wall to see their friend and her future-boyfriend standing in front of her. Kanon fidgeted with her fingers, her face becoming more and more inflamed as she was standing there with Rei.

"Grr, Kanon, you lucky dog!" Eri whisper-screamed, her face turning red.

Ayumi nodded alongside with her, her chin resting on her friend's head. As time continued to fly on, Raphiel entered the scene with her usual appearance of a bright smile and closed eyes.

"Hello, guys, am I missing something?" she called out, taking the two standby's attention. Ayumi and Eri turned their heads to see her.

Ayumi shook her head. "No. If fact, they're still standing there," she says and Raphiel quickly skidded to their side and leaned her body to look at the two.

Kanon was facing her back to them and her shoulders were stiff. The guy with onyx hair and glasses must be Rei. Oh, he looks pretty cute, pale but slick, and about a few inches taller than Kanon. Raphiel continued to examine the two as the girls under her became fidgety as well.

As they waited, Rei finally moved a muscle. As he did, they held their breaths. The two began talking and both turned crimson for each second they conversed. The girls were turning hysterical, their sobbing making it quite hard to focus on the two lovebirds. Raphiel eyed the girls under her before turning her attention to the two.

As she did, she widened her eyes, hearing what Rei had said.

"So…" his eyes turned to the ground before turning to Kanon. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Raphiel covered her mouth as the scene devoured her heart. Although the Angel had no place to become nervous, she was anxious, anxious for the reply of Kanon to the one who proposed.

Kanon went eye-wide, her shoulders becoming stiffer as the offer made her mind go painfully blank. Her legs quivered as if she were in a cold place full of water. Raphiel would have guessed that she was going to say 'no' and say something about 'studies –first'. Well, that how the Angel sees it since it has always been like that in heaven.

Even though many had proposed to her or asked Raphiel to be someone's mate, she had not made or agreed to any advances, as well as the others who have been proposed to, too. In heaven, nobody really cared about love, not until they have finished what they had to do first, so basically, love is the final option, because it was too distracting. Although Almighty asked for love, it was not the kind of love that would make them drunk but pure-innocent kind of love. Raphiel had always respected that but now that she was in earth, her studying about human contact kind of made an impact on the Angel. How free they were, Raphiel wanted to be free, too, triggering her senses and she became how she is now, an Angel with the spree of doing unnatural things of what Angel would do.

Raphiel's thought was gone when Kanon gripped her skirt before tip-toeing to Rei's direction, tilting her head up; her eyes clenched shut and her lips pouting, her face hotter than the hottest object on earth. Raphiel gasped. Rei did not need her answer anymore. Her action implied to million-hertz volume that was screaming ' _YES'_.

The boy leaned in, closed his eyes and made contact with her lips.

The three girls who were on the background sharply took their breaths, tainting their faces with absolute red, their hearts doing cart-wheels and their stomachs feeling the flaps of doves. Becoming hysterical, Ayumi and Eri released a high-pitched squeal, enough for Raphiel to cover her ears.

L

Sitting down to her desk, she popped her gray laptop open and quickly searched in the browser that was pre-installed. Although Raphiel already knew the meaning of love, she still wasn't satisfied of what she had known. The Angel pressed the keys aggressively, typing on the research tab, punching the key ' _enter'_ to anything that she had to know.

The first one was the literal meaning by the dictionary. The next became a site about sappy sentiments. The next were metaphors about sweet and cakes and about that. The next became something about games and other things. Raphiel whipped her gold eyes to anything the internet offered.

Darkness covered the window of her apartment, sharply indicating night-time. Raphiel gave a brief glance at the clock and found out it was already midnight. She pursed her lips before turning her attention back to her laptop. Her eyes became droopy so she made her halo appear and used her magic to transverse and it into energy. She cursor down the page with her finger, reading everything she needed to know about her engrossed subject.

Reading it was just another sappy sentimental page; she moved the mouse's icon to the _'x'_ button and closed the tab. The Angel rubbed her tired eyes, giving a yawn. After, she typed another research and was expecting the same crap that she previously searched.

But when the page loaded, it was not. She squinted at the links Google gave. Many of the links had the word ' _manga'_ , with only one-paragraph explaining what was in there. Raphiel thought that the laptop was broken, thinking that she was searching for fruits.

Finally, she banged her head to the tabletop, feeling utterly bored _and_ tired. Her mind flat-lined and she wanted something to entertain herself. Ah, whatever. Maybe she can amuse herself for some yellow tropical fruits. She tapped the first link and she let herself to be succumbing with pictures of fruits but what the browser gave was not what she expected. _Again_.

She lifted her head up as she saw it were a whole list of drawings. She scrolled down and found more, with pictures of a male and female, with pink backgrounds and crappy art-style. She squinted at the screen, seeing more and more pictures with titles. "What the…" she muttered before her eyes widened and saw one title that said ' _The Definition of Love_ '. She gasped. This must be it! Thanking God again, she slowly inched her mouse to the title and when it touched the title, the mouse turned into a hand-point, indicating it can be seen in another tab. She clicked it and found herself a rectangular site, made of black and white, with a picture of a girl in a dress and a sweater. She squinted and saw the same title on the upper left of the page and she tapped cursor left accidently. The page loaded and another page showed, showing regular speech; the POV of the girl on the cover.

Raphiel continued to do the thing she did on the first page, although at first she couldn't understand it but as she progressed, she began reading ever thing, devouring the words and letters each time she moved to another page of black and white, learning something on each chapter on how the two lovers' love became mutual. And when it came to the last chapter of the series, Raphiel gasped at herself.

"So that's the meaning of love…" Raphiel stuttered, her gears clicking so wildly, she hardly believed that love was so perfect.

Love meant finding someone. Love meant something you want to be with forever. Love meant something that you feel with that other one. Love meant to embrace something unconditionally. She rubbed her arms and licked her lips. Love meant something important you. Love meant something that made you happy. Love meant something that saved you from sadness. Raphiel's eyes twinkled as her ideas started to churn inside her brain, making her face taint red and unconsciously, her wings sprouted. Love meant something that made you feel so happy with.

 _Love meant Satanya._

The sadistic Angel giggled to herself, feeling the malicious lust forming in her mind, believing that everything she wanted came from the pathetic demon that she had collared and teased with. Well, now, excitement was getting the better of her. Raphiel glanced at the clock.

Five minutes until six o'clock. Oh well. It was her own fault anyway that she couldn't get some sleep. But maybe she can have all the energy until then, if her goal today was getting that demon's lips…

L

By the time lunch had signaled the entire school for their breaks, Raphiel stood up from her seat, pushing the table away from her chair. She placed the chair back inside the desk and strolled her way towards the door.

She gracefully zigzagged through the hallways, avoiding any humans while her eyes continued to gaze off into the corridor's ending. She let a small, tiny sadistic smile etch into her mouth, feeling the excitement turning her mind into a spree of amusement.

"You won't escape me Satanya…" she muttered under her breath.

As she said that, her hands that were stuck together glowed for a moment. It formed an oval rubber, clenched tightly to her palms. Extending down the strange handle was a faint string that was extended way from her and was stretched down the staircase of the building down to second floor, where Gabriel's class was.

She wasn't second place in Angel school for nothing. Her magic was powerful. Her techniques were top-notch. And if anything, she can conjure anything with her power and one of her best conjuring now of the late were dog chains. Of course, the chain was made exclusively for the so-called great Archedemon.

The glow went off in her hands the light between her palms were gone. Although she's not great as Gabriel's sister when it comes to invisibility, she can use her power barely enough to supply this dog chain.

By the time the white-haired Angel arrived in 1-B's classroom, she poked her head inside the door and looked into Satanya's chair. Like what she expected, Raphiel's handle was extended to the demon's neck, forming a tight string that was attached to the handle's cord and it looked like an invisible dog-collar. She grinned. Like what she used during her arrival at Vigne's house, dressing up as Santa Claus and Satanya being the poor reindeer that was tied up to the neck. Ah, what Raphiel would give to get the clock's hand to move to the other direction.

After putting her notebook to her bag, Satanya was about stand up. Raphiel thought she could play with her a bit longer. The Angel gripped the handle and the chord that was connected to the Demon's collar tightened. It whipped straight-short and the red-haired demon chocked as an unpleasant grip took her neck.

The demon sat back down to her chair with a thud. "What!" she shrieked and was about to stand up again before the same thing happened. Her neck gripped back, making her choke and causing her butt to stumble on the chair again. "What's… grrr…" she cursed and was about to stand up again and the same thing happened. She did the cycle for a few times and got the same answer before wailing curses.

Raphiel covered her mouth with her free hand, the other gripping tightly to the handle. This was _so_ _funny_ to watch. Hysterically, her eyes started to make tears.

When Gabriel and Vigne finished deciding that they should eat lunch at the cafeteria, because Vigne wanted to and had won the argument over, the duo walked over to Satanya's side, the purple-haired demon saying, "Hey Satanya, do you want to…"

Her statement was cut short when they noticed their comrade crying, her eyes becoming watery and her legs quivering.

"What are you doing, Satanya?" Gabriel deadpanned, looking at her pathetic position.

The red-haired demon sobbed. "I-I can't… get up…" she mustered.

Vigne raised a brow. "What? Oh c'mon, stop being weak Satanya," she snapped.

Satanya took another sob and was about to stand up again. Raphiel noticed her chance and pulled the collar and the target was whiplashed back to her chair. Vigne and Gabriel wide-eyed. "What?" the purple-haired demon stuttered.

"See!" Satanya shrieked and stood up again for another proof and she pulled back again. "Now you see!"

The slob Angel placed her hand on her chin. "Hmmm… Maybe you're just so fat that you can't even stand up?" she suggested.

Satanya gaped at her. "NO, I AM NOT!" she wailed, her arms flailing around.

Vigne gave the red-haired demon a worried look. "Well, what's the cause, then? We can't bring our cafeteria lunch here to you, you know," she said. Finally, she sighed and decided to help. She held out hands. "C'mon, I'll help you get up," she said.

Satanya took both of her arms with her own and the purple-haired demon pulled her out of her seat. Raphiel saw that and her eyes turned more sadistic. She tugged the rubber handle tighter and pulled it, causing Satanya to whip her butt back to the chair again.

Vigne gasped. "What the…" she turned to Gabriel. "What do you suppose we should do, Gab?"

The blonde Angel sighed and walked off. "Just leave her be…"

"HEY!" Satanya screamed. "Don't just leave me behind!"

Vigne was about to protest for her lack of anticipation but her stomach growled, taking Satanya's attention to her belly. The purple-haired blushed in embarrassment, her mouth opening before she could say something. Finally, she sprinted to Gabriel's direction while screaming, "Wait for me, Gab!"

"Vigne! Don't just—Arrghh, she's gone!" Satanya screeched, shuffling in her seat.

When the two were already gone, Raphiel smiled. She put off her magic dog collar off and sighed in relief as she was finished using her magic. Well, it took a toll on her. But it was worth to see Satanya's expression and she knew it would be. She walked out of the door and stepped inside the classroom with her signature smile.

"Satanya-san!" she called and took the demon's attention. When she was by her desk, she asked, "Where's Gab-chan and Vigne-san?"

The red-haired demon clenched her teeth. "You missed them. They're in the cafeteria now,"

Raphiel smiled. Good, good. "Well, why aren't you with them?" she questions innocently.

"Because I can't stand up! Whenever I could, I always sit back here in my chair!" she screamed. Although Raphiel knew, she couldn't help but give Satanya another confused look.

Seeing her face that implied that she didn't believe, Satnaya gritted her teeth and shouted. "Well, I'll show it to you then!"And then she stood up. Nothing happened as she did. "Huh?" she muttered, looking dazed. She turned her head back to see her chair, unattached to her body. "But, but…"

"Well, you could stand up Satanya-san," Raphiel pointed out the obvious. "Do you want to eat now?" she couldn't help with giggle at the red-haired demon's bewildered look.

When the word 'eat' was said by the Angel, Satanya averted her gaze back to Raphiel and nodded. "Yes!" she exclaims, imitating the energy of an excited puppy.

Raphiel couldn't help but to look dazed at the face she made. Satanya was always cute, no doubt about that, but possibly; she became cuter now that Raphiel realized her love for her? She didn't ponder about her thoughts and admitted it. Satanya _was_ cute.

"Well, then let's go," she offered and she walked off towards the door, Satanya following her with a smile.

They walked to the opposite way where Gabriel and Vigne had strolled off to. They walked to the hallways then arrived to an empty area and a staircase. Satanya realized this was where she had gone off to eat before she made friends with Vigne and Gabriel (and as well as the time when her melon pan was snatched from the dog). The pair stepped down the stairs and they were in an empty area, no humans crawling about.

Satanya looked around. "Wow, long time since I've been to this place," she said, putting her hands on her hips, grinning.

Raphiel knew it. She cocked her head innocently. "Oh? You do?"

"Yeah. I've been here before," she said with her same mono-arrogance tone.

The white-haired Angel raised a brow at the chance to know. "What were you doing here?"

The demon turned into her most-boastful persona. She pressed her fingers to her forehead and narrowed her eyes at the Angel. "Hmph! It was because too many people were too intimidated to eat with me, the great and powerful future king of—"

"Ah, so you're saying you were lonely and you had no friends before Gab-chan and Vigne-san," Raphiel translated it to the cruel truth.

"Urk!" The demon fell apart. "No!" she wailed as she flailed her arms around. "I-I didn't like hu-humans so… so-! It's not like I have no friends or anything, it's just humans are so-"

Raphiel cut off her resent as she closed the demon's mouth with her index finger. "Shh… It's okay, Satanya-san. I understand," she said and gave her most butter-fly worthy smile.

Satanya's face turned into a deep shade of red. The Angel hid her sadistic smile under her innocent one. She got a hold of her now. The Angel leaned the demon on the wall with her back, Raphiel still in front of her, looming. "Umm…" Satanya stuttered by the corner of her mouth.

Then the Angel lost her humanity. Well, not technically that she was human but you guys got it. By the time she felt the demon's lips, her lists of steps seared away from her original plan to get that demon's love. She wanted to get straight to the damned point in this dense-headed, good-for-nothing-but-adoring demon.

"Hey, Satanya," Raphiel took her finger away from her lips but the demon still clamped her mouth shut, her Amaranth-colored eyes wide. It was the first time Satanya has heard her being addressed without suffixes from the Angel. Raphiel smiled. "Do you know the definition of love?" she neared her hand to the demon's and laced her fingers around hers, clamping their hands together tightly.

The demon looked at her gaze before turning to the floor and shook her head. "Not really…"

The angel took this chance. She stepped forward and took Satanya's gaze from the floor to her face. "I actually researched about love yesterday," The dense demon kept her innocent face. "And apparently, it means something like…"

Satanya thought about to run but the Angel had pinned her, face-to-face. She gulped. "… Like what…?" she asked hesitantly.

Raphiel's gold eyes twinkled as their noses touched and the demon's face became inflamed. "Like this, dummy,"

Their lips touched and Raphiel closed her eyes, holding the demon's soft hand tightly.

If this is what love would bring to the Angel then she would want it every day.

L

 **Miss Kobayashi: Ha! I told you I'd make a remake!**

 **So, this is the improved version but I can't see any new things in this. I appreciate everybody who read' this CopyRead' version. If I may get more than 100 views, I may make a VignecGabriel fic and if I can, I guess that will be a very long time.**


End file.
